Hauntings in Pennsylvania
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: They have a whole month to investigate different cases that are brought to their attention. Not only that, but they have the help of Megan, a paranormal investigator. What will happen during the month? What kinds of hauntings will they find? Read to find out in Hauntings in Pennsylvania. Beware, it can be quite scary out there. Guarantee: They'll visit Gettysburg.
1. File 1 - Curse of the Complex Part 1

"We're going to America for the month of December!"

"Yes, Mai. You should go see a doctor if you can't hear."

"I was making sure I heard you right."

"So, you're stupid and deaf. Okay."

"Ugh!" shouted Mai as she stomped around the room. "Why must you always, _always _make me sound as if I'm worthless?"

"I never said that. I suggest you go home and pack. The plane leaves at 5:00 A.M."

Mai blinked as the time she had to be awake settled in her brain. Her eyes traveled to the clock as she saw the red numbers blinking at her. 12:00 … A.M. She squeaked before running to pack some clothes for the month of December.

'Stupid Naru telling me this right before we leave!'

Green eyes blinked as Megan watched the apartment manager run around the room to set things up. She propped her chin on her hand as she watched him. The Biology graduate student wondered if this was really necessary. The apartment complex wasn't haunted. All of it could virtually be explained - well, almost all of it. The 23 year old fingered the necklace around her neck. The purple stone arrowhead felt cool to the touch, and it had felt cool for the past few days. The manager stopped as he sat in the chair near the fold-up table. It was ready for them to arrive the next day.

"Why did you hire a paranormal research group from Japan?"

"It's not a paranormal group, Megan."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why did you hire a physic research group? As if there's a difference …"

"Why are you giving me such a hard time, Megan? You're part of the East Pennsylvania Paranormal Research Group. Besides, I heard they were really good."

"Mmm, alright. I'll buy it … for now."

Mai yawned as she stepped into the airport terminal. Jet lag sucked big time. She noticed the clock read 1:30 P.M. She was definitely looking forward to a nap time. Naru, seemingly used to the jet lag, walked behind her with his head in the file folder. She had to wonder how he didn't run into anybody. Lin grabbed the Naru and his bags. He swatted his hair out of his eyes before continuing toward the exit.

"Are the others joining us?" Mai questioned as she walked beside her boss.

"They'll be here sometime tomorrow. I wanted to come early to hear the stories."

"Wait, you haven't told me where we're going!"

"You didn't ask," he simply said, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

The young woman puffed out her cheeks as she walked ahead of him while stomping, as if throwing a tantrum, before she stopped Naru's name on a sign. She had learned to read English a long time ago when most of his work was in English. She looked at the person holding the sign. She had also learned to speak English. Obviously, she did not want to be here. Her posture was slacked which meant she was barely holding the sign in the air. She left out a yawn before spotting Mai.

"Finally. I was starting to think I'd grow old and die waiting for you."

"Then, we'd be investigating this airport next."

"As if," scoffed Megan. "I would definitely not haunt an airport. My undergraduate Botany professor maybe, but not an airport."

Mai snickered as she saw Naru's annoyed look. Lin sighed in petty annoyance.

"I hate to the bothersome one, but can we get to the apartment complex."

Megan stared at Lin before nodding and walked off. The others followed her as Mai put a thumb to her chin.

"I get the feeling that she thinks we shouldn't be here," commented the brown haired young woman.

"She doesn't want us here," said Naru as he stared at her. "She thinks there is no reason for us to be here."

"Exactly. And, I don't appreciate you talking about me as if I'm not here."

Mai screamed as she jumped a few feet in the air. She held a hand over her chest as she stared at the other brunette. Megan smiled at her and chuckled before jogging to catch up to Lin. She had no idea how he knew where the exit was. The young woman assumed they never been to the Pittsburgh airport. Megan winked at them before getting to the shuttle bus that would take them to the apartment complex.

"Be prepared," she commented, smiling. "I'll tell you about the incidences at the complex while on the way there."


	2. File 1 - Curse of the Complex Part 2

A shiver ran through Mai's spine as she heard the stories told by the older woman. Megan crossed her legs as she continued to spill vital information. A flash of purple caught Mai's eye as the woman leaned closer to them. A purple stone arrowhead appeared from underneath her shirt. The necklace was beautiful. Gems and hallowed out, small bones made the necklace portion. Her eyes widened as she felt it giving of a cool glow. Megan wrapped her hand around the arrowhead before slipping it underneath her shirt. Naru placed his hand on his chin as he thought about the movement.

"Continue, Ms. Langard."

"Please, call me Megan. I'm only 23."

Naru didn't reply. Mai and Megan sighed as they saw a blank expression. Lin snorted amusingly as he looked at them for a second, then his head was buried in the laptop typing the stories Megan spoke.

"Anyway," the woman continued, "the complex is known to have a curse."

"A curse?" interrupted Naru. "What do you mean by curse?"

"I mean nobody stays there longer than 3 months, tops. I've been living there for a year."

She went on to explain that when people moved into two of the apartments they would be chased out. Voices would call them. They would say a curse was on them to die if they didn't leave. The previous tenants had spoken of full body apparitions appearing. Their stuff would disappear for weeks then suddenly reappear.

"Nothing happened in those buildings?" asked Naru as the shuttle stopped.

"No," Megan answered. As she stepped of the vehicle, she turned to look at them behind her. "They were built on Native American hold ground which is why I'm here."

Lin's eyes widened in surprise. The buildings were on to of burial grounds. He looked at Naru as the teen nodded to him. The case was about to get a lot more interesting.

"Mai, grab some of our equipment. We're setting up tonight."

"Hai," she said as she walked to the bags.

Mai placed the last digital camera in the bedroom of one of the "hotspot" apartments. She finished putting the tape into the camera when the lights flickered out in the room. Her breath condensed as she breathed shallowly. It meant something was in the room with her. Ghosts normally shied away the first 24 hours of investigation. She wasn't even finished setting up the equipment. Why was it showing itself now?

_"You need to get out." _

She blinked as she heard the female voice speak to her in a soft, non-violent tone. It wasn't like the stories Megan told her. A chill fell through her spine as she felt fingers moving down her back. She shivered as the hand was placed on her shoulder. A woman appeared in the window's reflection. She had a Native American look to her, but she wore modern day clothes. An Eagle's feather was placed in her hair.

_"Nothing is caused by the spirits of the ancestors. They are protecting those that live here. Get out now. While you still ca -" _

The woman disappeared as a black mist rolled through the room. Mai clenched her teeth together as the room heated. It wasn't normal for a room to heat when an entity appeared. Sweat rolled down her brow as it got unbearable hot in the room. Boils were starting to form on her shoulders as if she had a really bad sunburn. Her vision got hazy. The black mist continued to thicken before it took a shape. A humanoid shape appeared, but they were giant. Sunken bones appeared in the figure. It was distorted, evil - hungry. Its jaws opened wide to show human like teeth. Red eyes glowed brightly before it lunged at the assistant.

"AH!" she screamed, cowering.

A sharp whistle rang through the air was shiki appeared in the room. The creature growled before disappearing. Mai felt her body cool as the heat left the room. She swayed before falling onto the floor. The only word she spoke, and later she would wonder how she knew them, were:

**"Wendingo."**


	3. File 1 - Curse of the Complex Part 3

**A/N: **I would love to thank my first reviewer. I'm glad you found it interesting. And yes, a Wendingo will makes its appearance as what it should be ... a cannibal that is twisted from eating ... well ... human flesh.

* * *

'Where am I? What happened?'

Mai's eyes snapped open as she remembered the evil figure that was in the room with her. She winced as she felt the blisters on her shoulders. The young woman ran a hand over them before moving her hand away from the blisters. They hurt to the touch. She was in the base; however, nobody noticed she was there with them. The two in the room were Lin and Megan. Lin was typing on his laptop, as usual, without a word to the woman that was in the same room looking through newspapers. Her fingers fidgeted from the quiet in the room. Mai giggled as she watched; Megan did not like the silence. It was bothering her greatly.

"It would help if I knew what we're looking for," growled Megan finally bursting the sugar bowl. "Your boss threw papers at me, then went to go see if his assistant was comfy."

'Naru went to check on me?' Mai thought, surprised.

"Keep looking through the newspapers, Ms. Langard," Lin replied without looking from his laptop.

"Are you married to that thing?"

Lin grunted, but he didn't reply to her question. Mai imagined he was getting quite annoyed with the 23 year old at the moment. Megan grinned as she didn't hear a reply. Oh, this ... this was going to be fun.

"Is it good in bed?"

Lin twitched as he slammed his hands on the keyboard of the machine. Megan's grin widened as she got the reaction that she wanted from the Chinese man. Lin turned to face her, his eyes set in a glare. The American flinched from it; glares were intense when the person was truly annoyed.

"Ms. Langard, I suggest you continue to do the work that was asked of you," he said in an angered, calm voice.

"Ah, you see good sir, I don't work for your boss. I don't have to listen to him."

She stood from the couch before looking over his shoulder at the laptop. It intrigued her as to what could be on it that was so important. She wrapped her arms around him before reading over things quite quickly. Mai covered her mouth to stop from laughing. She had no idea why she was watching present time, but this was amusing her. Lin was usually quite calm in all situations, but he had stiffened from the actions of the woman behind him.

"And, as I mentioned before, call me Megan."

"Please remove yourself, Ms. Langard."

Megan frowned as she heard him call her by his last name. Her grin turned evil as she kept her arms in their previous position. She knew his types well. They liked their personal bubble. It bothered them when somebody pops it.

"If you're not going to call me Megan, then I'm not going to respect your personal bubble wishes, Mr. Bubble."

She heard the man growl, and couldn't help but giggle. When she met Lin and Kazuya, she knew they were going to tough nuts. One showed no emotion what so ever, and the other looked like he needed to loosen up a little.

_"Amusing, isn't it? I've never seen somebody get to Lin like that."_

'Ah, Gene!' shouted Mai, as she turned around. 'Why am I watching in real time?'

_"I'm not quite sur ..." _he trailed off.

Mai gasped as she dug her nails into her arms. She knew this feeling. A black mist surrounded them as she coughed and hacked. Gene put an arm around her, and the heavy feeling disappeared a little bit. She smiled at him graciously. Her eyes traveled toward her two companions who hadn't noticed the heavy presence in the room. At least, she had thought they didn't notice. Her brown eyes locked onto Megan's hands as she dug into Lin's arms. Her pupils diluted.

"Ms. Langard?" questioned Lin as he turned his head to look at her.

'Gene, I have to go help them,' struggled Mai as she went to her physical body. 'Warn them or something.'

/

Megan stood stiff as a board as she felt a slight heaviness in the air. She didn't understand why she had such a feeling. Nothing was in the room, and it wasn't causing the Chinese man any alarm. Her hands fell limp as she stood as if her body was frozen. Lin frowned; he was concerned quite a bit, even if he didn't show it.

"Megan?"

Her eyes snapped to look at his face when the door to the base burst open. Mai stood in the doorway, huffing, as she noticed the black mist around the other investigator. Megan felt the necklace around her neck grow cold as if she was warming too much. She choked on her own spit before turning around as if she was a robot. Red, piercing eyes stared at her. A black mass had taken form. Blood dripped from its maw as the twisted shaped human tried to grab her. Megan closed her eyes tight before a shrill whistle pierced the air. The being screamed, its voice shaking the walls, before a white light pierced through it. A few more lights pierced through it after before it dissipated. The heaviness disappeared as Megan's knees buckled. She was caught by the one person that she was annoying before he sat her on the computer chair.

"What happened?" asked Naru as he appeared behind Mai. "I was looking through history books when I heard Lin's whistle."

"Why?" Megan coughed out. "Why didn't you mention it was a Wendingo that Mai had mentioned before she past out? Instead, you said she saw something and threw a few old newspapers at me."

"I didn't believe it was important."

"Not ... Not important!" the woman cried out, frustrated. "Do you even know what Wendingos _are_?!"

"Wendingos are creatures from Native American folklore. They were once humans that were twisted and corrupted by eating the flesh of their brethren," answered Naru quite calm compared to the situation.

"And, you didn't bother to **tell **me about it! Do you remember why the landlord requested that I help in this case?!"

"I am quite aware why you're here, Ms. Langard."

"My ... my mother died protecting me from one," Megan confessed making the air heavy as the others paused. "I was young, and stupid, at the time it happened. Wendingos are attracted to strong forces. Holy grounds being one of them."

"You know," spoke Mai. "A ghost warned me about it before it appeared. She had long brown hair. Her features gave off a Native American feel to them."

Megan stared at Mai before she spoke a few more words:

"Did she have an eagle's feather in her hair?"

\\

"Can't wait to see all of you," spoke Mai as she hung up the phone. "Naru, they're catching a plane tonight. They'll be here sometime tomorrow!"

"Good," he replied. "Now, get me some tea, Mai."

"Of course your majesty," the teen growled as she stalked off to the kitchen.

They were staying in Megan's apartment for the night. The said woman was currently in her room flipping through internet files about the history of the land. She was also trying to finish her thesis paper on the Regeneration of Planarians. The information, research and data for the thesis was thrown throughout her room. Between the case and her school work, the young woman felt as if she wasn't getting any sleep for the next couple of nights. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Mai walked quietly in the room before shutting the door. Megan looked at her for a quick second before looking back to the laptop. Mai giggled as she saw such movement. The older woman raised an eyebrow in question before looking at her again.

"What's so funny, huh Mai?"

"You looked like Lin for a second. Head stuck in the laptop."

"Ugh," the woman groaned, flopping onto her bed. "I do not want to be like that stiff board. He needs to loosen up. And your boss needs to lightened up."

Mai joined her on the bed before both of them burst out laughing. The teen saw the papers scattered about before she picked one up. Some of the words were a little hard to understand, but she was into reading it.

"It sound good?"

Mai jumped before she handed the paper back to Megan:

"I'm so sorry for reading it without your permission."

"It's fine, dear. It's meant to be read without my permission. It's my thesis for my master's degree in Animal Development."

Mai smiled as her eyes sparkled at the mention of Megan's goal to be a researcher. Megan smiled softly at her before putting the papers on her desk. She gripped the top of the chair before turning toward the girl.

"Mai, how'd you know that we were in trouble?"

"What do you mean?"

"You barged into the room in a state of hurry-ness."

"I ... I'll explain it to you when the others arrive tomorrow."

Megan sighed as she smiled at her. "Alright. I'd like that."

Mai grinned as she looked around the room. One could tell that Megan liked researching Native American culture. The young woman's eyes softened as she remembered the confrontation in the base for the complex case. Her mother, Megan's mother, was with them ... watching them ... even protecting them. Megan walked out of the room, and Mai heard the creaking of steps. She must have been going to check on the other two like a good hostess. Mai leaned on her hands before looking at the ceiling. The temperature dropped beside her as she looked over. The woman was there sitting next to her. She had a sadness aura around her.

_"Please watch over her.__"_

__Mai stayed silent as she watched the woman walk around the room. She looked at all the artifacts her daughter had collected, and she saw the picture of the both of them on the desk. Tears trailed down the spirit's face as she touched the picture causing it to fall over. Mai looked at her with a sad look.

_"Make sure she stays safe. Tell her to stay strong, and don't overwork herself."_

The woman began to disappear. Mai gasped as the woman looked at her. She hadn't looked at her directly before. Blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she walked toward Mai and hugged her.

_"It's getting stronger. Wendingos, through powerful, possess others to keep on eating. It'll only corrupt the one it possesses. They are hard to exorcise, so do some research on them, Mai. Please."_

Mai's eyes widened as she heard the woman speak her name. She was an intelligent spirit; she was listening to their conversations. She was really trying to protect them. The woman's cold touch disappeared as tears streamed down Mai's face.

"I will."


	4. File 1 - Curse of the Complex Part 4

**A/N: **Who needs reviews? I'm enjoying this story.

* * *

'Why was Mai crying?'

Megan moved the girl's bangs away from her face. She had stayed in the living room talking to the other two about the Wendingo. It had lasted around two hours. Mai's eyes were a bit puffy, and she had tear stains. Megan closed her eyes and sighed. Somebody else that was over emotional - it was nice to know that she wasn't the only one. The woman sat on the edge of the bed as she grabbed her laptop off the floor. She laughed a little before signing onto her laptop. She had to finish her thesis by the end of the week.

'It's going to be a long week.'

\

_"Mai."_

Mai's eyes opened at the strange voice. She had almost expected Gene to wake her in this dream state. The figure in front of her shocked her. The entity watching over them was standing over her. A kind smile graced her face. Brown hair fell in soft waves as it had come out of the ponytail.

"Megan's mother!" she gasped while sitting up.

_"You can call me Anna, Mai."_

"Anna?" she tested it on her tongue.

Anna nodded before she allowed Mai to stand. Mai looked around as she noticed there were trees around her. She swung around to the point that she was dizzy. Anna started walking in a direction, and the girl took it upon herself to follow the woman into the woods. Anna stopped suddenly, and Mai almost ran into her. The girl looked around her, and she covered her mouth from making a sound. They were eating the person alive. Blood was everywhere, and the person was screaming.

_"Wendingos are cannibals, Mai. This Wendingo has been one for hundreds of years. He's corrupted many aspiring people." _

"Then, what do we do? How will we get rid of it?"

_"That's going up to you. You need to research to get rid of this particular Wendingo. Make sure he doesn't realize what you're doing. Wendingos do not like to be removed from a place" _

Mai nodded as she felt the pull to her mortal body. Anna smiled at her before disappearing. The girl closed her eyes to calm her breathing. It definitely was not going to be an easy case. But, it'll be better for everybody if this thing was driven out of the complex.

\

Bacon sizzled in the cast iron pan as Megan hummed to a song on the radio. She was preparing breakfast for her guests. Though, if one looked closely, they'd notice the purple color underneath her eyes. She covered her mouth to hide the yawn that was forming. She moved some of the bangs covering her face. The fedora hat was pushing them over. She blew one away and huffed when it came back to its original position.

"I smell bacon," Mai's voice wavered through the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mai."

"Oh, good morning, Megan. Can I help you make breakfast?"

Megan shook her head as she directed Mai to take a seat at the table. She was the guest, and Megan had to treat to her. Mai laughed and nodded. Megan was definitely one of a kind. The woman finished the bacon before she started on the eggs. A few minutes later, Naru and Lin walked into the room fully dressed in their business clothes. Mai waved and smiled. Megan turned and grinned at them. She was in business casual as she had a meeting with her thesis adviser that afternoon.

"Breakfast is almost ready," she said, smiling at them.

"Mai, tea," ordered Naru, ignoring Megan's announcement.

Mai sighed as she got up to make some tea. Naru was being rude to their gracious host. He would get an ear full from her later when everything had settled down for the morning. Megan blew over it in stride before grabbing a coffee mug from a cabinet. She filled the mug with freshly brewed coffee before adding creamer and sugar to it. She took a sip before sighing in relief.

"Anybody want coffee? Mai? Lin?" She purposely ignored Naru since she knew he wanted Mai's tea. The woman had to wonder if he asked anybody else to make tea except for Mai.

"No thank you, Megan," answered Mai. "I slept rather well last night. Sorry for taking your bed."

"It's fine," Megan commented. She didn't hear a reply from the Chinese man. When she figured she wasn't going to get one, the woman poured coffee into a mug and placed it in front of him. Nothing was put in it. He raised an eyebrow before looking at her. She smiled at him before moving her hand away from the mug.

"Thanks for saving me yesterday. I know how to chase Wendingos out of a room, but I froze up when I saw it that close to my face."

He didn't reply to her, but he did take a drink of the coffee. The woman smiled before she went back to take the eggs off the stove. After everything, she set the foot in front of everybody. Mai put the tea in front of Naru while frowning. She was not happy with his mannerisms. Megan laughed as she saw the auras around Naru and Mai.

"I have a meeting with my thesis adviser in the afternoon. You can have run of the house while I'm gone. Hope I get to meet your other friends, Mai."

Megan winked before she walked out of the kitchen to finish getting ready for her meeting. Mai waved bye as she started to eat her breakfast. It was really good food.

\

"So, a Wendingo is a cannibal that was twisted thinking they'd get stronger by eating the flesh of their own species?" asked Ayako. "Isn't this more Native American centered?"

"Our Native American help is currently at a thesis meeting at the local university," answered Naru as he read through some clippings Megan found the other day. "We're on our own about this until she returns."

Mai had borrowed Megan's laptop, Megan had given her permission to use it before leaving, and was currently looking for ways to get rid of the Wendingo. She had kept Anna's words in mind, and she wanted to help Megan as much as possible. She saw the look in the woman's eyes. She was dead tired, and it was bothering the girl. The woman, though getting off on the wrong foot with everybody, was really kind. Mai appreciated it.

"Mai," spoke Monk. "Have you had any dreams?"

Mai looked up from the laptop before stopping to think for a minute. The others stopped their jobs to look at her. She laughed innocently before scratching the back of her head, "I got Megan's mother's name from her?"

"What's her name?"

"Anna."

Naru didn't make a sound as he whispered to Lin. Lin nodded as he brought the internet up on the laptop. He was about to look for women named Anna when the screen went black. He calmly stared at it before bloody lettering began to appear. Mai gasped as she watched the screen behind him.

The one that knows my secrets will be disposed of.

_'Megan's in trouble. Please help her, Mai.'_

Mai turned as she heard Anna's voice whispering in her ear. She didn't see the spirit anywhere in the room. Mai's grip on her own arms tightened as she realized that the Wendingo wasn't trapped at the complex. It was attracted to it due to the holy grounds.

"Naru, Megan's in trouble!"

\

The meeting was going extremely well when that heavy feeling reappeared behind Megan. Her breathing hitched as she recognized that feeling. Her adviser looked confused as she drew blood from her nails pressed against her arms. Her eyes were diluted as she realized she couldn't catch her breath.

"Megan, are you alright?"

"N - No," she choked out. "G- Get out."

She pushed him out of the room before the door shut on her. The black mist spiraled around the room before it took the same, familiar shape. A twisted, corrupt human.

"W - What do you want?" she coughed out.

The figure didn't say anything as it stepped closer to her. She took a step back before hitting her back against the slightly open window. The woman gasped as she realized she was on the second floor of the building.

"I - I can get rid of you."

She closed her eyes and started saying a chant. A chant her mother taught her when she was little. The figure twitched, but it kept advancing toward her. The woman couldn't understand why it wasn't working. She took a step back once more before the window opened, and she tumbled out of it.


	5. File 1 - CLOSED

**A/N: **Last part for Curse of the Complex (which really wasn't cursed, the file name is such). Of course, this will probably be the most intense chapter of the file. I'm hoping others will get into these stories. The next case file is in Gettysburg. I know a lot about Gettysburg. I investigated a few places ... It's true.

* * *

Mai looked out the hospital window as the rain drops ran down the glass as if they were in a race. They hadn't managed to get to the university in time only to watch Megan tumble out of a second story window. She had the fall softened by a tree. The girl couldn't figure out how that _softened _a fall, but she was too tired to argue with her 'all-knowing' boss. She yawned before looking at the slightly older woman on the hospital bed. She had been unconscious for four days, and the doctors thought she wasn't going to wake up. She cracked her head open pretty good. Mai looked over at the bed. Nothing changed. Oxygen was given to her through the use of two tubes that connected at the nose. Wires were attached to different parts of her body.

"I wish I could have gotten to you just a few minutes before, Megan. We could have saved you from that nasty fall."

\

"Mai. Mai."

Brown eyes opened as Mai's vision unblurred. She gasped as she noticed that it was Megan standing over her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she looked around. They were floating above the hospital room. She could see herself sleeping near Megan's hospital bed. The girl wasn't going to ask about the coat that managed to find its way around her sleeping form.

"Naru put it around you when he walked into the room," Megan answered her unheard question. "I've been watching everything for the past four days."

"N-Naru put his j-jacket ar -"

Megan grinned as she pulled Mai closer to her. Mai was quite red at that moment, and the older girl couldn't help but chuckle. She whispered something in Mai's ear which made the investigator turn even more red and squirm in Megan's hold on her. Megan let her go before she finished laughing at Mai's expense.

"It's weird seeing yourself in such a pitiful state. Pathetic is more like it."

"Don't say that, Megan!" gasped Mai. "There was nothing you could do."

"Exactly."

Mai paused her next sentence as she saw her new friend's stare at nothing in particular. It was forlorn and sad. She swore she saw tears prickling at the corner of Megan's eyes. Megan grabbed her pants and bunched the fabric as she thought about everything that happened at that moment.

"I can't go back."

"Huh?" was Mai's intelligent reply.

"I'm repelled away from my body. Like two magnets on the same wavelength."

"Why?"

Megan sighed, "I don't know."

_"You're smarter than that, sweetie. Think a little harder." _

Megan's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. Her head snapped to the left, and the tears spilled. Anna smiled at her daughter as she hugged her. Megan hugged her as she continued to cry.

"M-Mum."

_"Yep, that's me. Don't forget it. So, can you explain to me why you're 23 and I still don't have grandkids?" _

Megan and Mai coughed on their own spit as they heard the woman's question. Megan looked at her dead mother as if she had gone crazy. They were in a situation at the moment, and she asked why she had no grandchildren? Anna laughed out loud as she saw both of their reactions.

_"Your faces ... you should have seen them in a mirror!"_

"Mom!"

Anna quit laughing as she sat between the two of them. She stared at her daughter's unresponsive body and gave a heavy sigh. She pulled their heads next to her and pointed at an area near the bed. Megan's eyes widened as Mai gasped once again. A black mist was swirling around the hospital bed. Only, it was made by Megan.

"It possessed my ... body."

_"Crafty Wendingo; however, it seemed to have underestimated your new friends." _

Mai looked at the black mist before snapping her head up to look at Anna. She knew what was going on. She knew exactly what was going on.

"When Megan hit the ground, she was weakened which allowed it to push her out and possess her body. Nobody would have known since she was unconscious. It thought that we would think she got rid of it, and we would leave."

_"Except, nothing could out craft that idiot scientist." _

"Gene!" shouted Mai.

_"Yo." _

"Please don't tell me Naru has a dead twin," Megan's voice sounded.

Mai giggled as she nodded at the older girl. Megan groaned as she flopped over. She was learning new things while she was partially dead. Joy -

"I know what to do," said Megan as she sat straight. "But, Mai, you can't tell anybody. You have to just do it."

"Do what?"

"Exorcise that bastard."

Mai nodded, after Megan whispered in her ear, as she started to disappear indicating she was returning to her body. Megan watched the girl stir before she glanced between her own mother and Naru's dead twin. Anna inched toward Gene, and she held a cupped hand up as if Megan wouldn't be able to hear her.

_"So, who was the hot guy she was teasing the other day?" _

Megan turned red as she heard her mother's question and Gene's laughter. Her thoughts consisted of trying to tell Mai to hurry and get that demon out of her body. She didn't think she could stand her teasing mother.

\

"Lin-san!" yelled Mai as she burst into the apartment.

Lin, unlike himself, almost dropped the coffee mug he was holding. He managed to catch it before giving Mai a glare. She 'eeped' before remembering the reason she barged in on him.

"Do you know where one can find sage?"

Lin raised an eyebrow in question before he decided to just go with her question. She was obviously planning something. He looked up a place near the apartment complex and gave her directions. She nodded before running out the door. He waited until she was out of earshot before paging Naru on a walkie.

"Naru, Mai just asked where I could find some sage. Do you know what sage is used for?"

"I'm well aware, Lin. Meet me at the hospital. It's not going to be pretty."

\

'I can't take this anymore,' thought Megan as she tried to stop her face from going any redder. She loved the company, but her mother insisted on embarrassing her. 'Ugh. Love you, mum, but I can't wait until Mai comes back to the room.'

Her attention was caught as the door opened. Naru and Lin walked into the room with the other people of the SPR team. Naru was too smart for his own good. She huffed as she realized that nothing was a secret to the idiot, 'stick in the mud', scientist. Anna squealed as she saw her topic of interest which had Megan blushing once again. 'Damn it, mother.'

\

"What - what are you doing here?" asked Mai.

"To help you," answered Naru. "Isn't that obvious?"

Mai steamed as she set the sage on the table beside Megan. She brought out some matches before lighting the end of it. The smell wavered through the air as it relaxed everybody in the room. Megan's form twitched as if the sage smoke hurt. The room rumbled as Mai started speaking unknown words to them. The charts fell of the bed, the monitors tripped over, and the door slammed shut and locked. Nobody could get in or out of the room. The rumbling got more intense before Naru decided to speak up:

"It would be wise if somebody held Ms. Langard to the bed."

Monk and John nodded as they held her arms and legs down on the bad. Her green eyes snapped open as she tried to struggle against them. It was a good thing she was extremely weak from the fall. Mai kept continuing as the shaking shook her. She stopped suddenly as a black mist pulled on her ankle making her fall. She could do nothing as her head came closer to the edge of the night table the sage was sitting on.

"Mai."

Her fall stopped as she realized an arm was around her waist. They pulled her against them as the rumbling and shaking increased. She took a deep breath before continuing. The shaking and rumbling stopped as the black mist gave way from Megan's body. Her body stopped thrashing. It growled as it snapped its maw near Mai's face. A small, silver spark appeared before it. The twisted figure jumped away from it. It was a strong aura. Mai looked up as she realized it was Naru that stopped her from smashing her face into the table stand. His hair moved slightly, but it wasn't noticed by much of anybody. Though it moved as if an invisible wind was moving it. The figure tried to get away from them, but escape was not possible when five shiki surrounded it.

"Finish it, Mai."

Mai took a deep breath before she finished the last few words. The mass stopped before it shrieked in pain. The walls cracked and the room started to shake violently before it all suddenly stopped. The Wendingo was no where to be found. A peacefulness was felt throughout the room. The door unlocked, and nurses came pouring into the room. Green eyes opened slowly as Megan looked around the room. Her vision was fuzzy, but she recognized all those in the room. Groaning, she sat up. Mai hugged her softly as she hugged back smiling.

"Good job, Mai. You did it."

Mai cried as she held onto the older woman. Ayako soon joined them caught up in the emotions. Megan laughed and let the older woman, than both of them, join the hug.

"Now what?" asked John. "You called everybody but Hara-san to come here for a month, Naru."

"I thought I'd see if some cases were interesting and investigate them," Naru answered honestly. "Though, where to start?"

"Why not Gettysburg?" questioned Megan. "It's one of the most haunted places in America. It's not too far from here either."

Naru nodded to her suggestion before asking Lin to look some places up that were asking for investigations. The Chinese man nodded as he opened his laptop. Megan made a comment of if he really did sleep with it which caused everybody else to laugh even if they were extremely confused.

_"I want grandchildren by the end of the year," _Megan heard her mother whisper.

'Shut up, mom,' thought Megan.

* * *

**A/N: **And this finishes File #1. I hope everybody enjoys it. I had fun writing this file. It really did introduce Megan for the whole story. Also, Anna is my favorite character so far. Megan is sometimes glad she's not around, but then she smacks herself for thinking it.


	6. File 2 - Soldier's Anguish Part 1

**A/N: **The SPR gang is heading to Gettysburg! :dummy: (dA emotes don't work here.) Well, here's the start of the next case file.

* * *

The Farnsworth House stood tall among the other buildings in downtown Gettysburg. It gave a spooky feeling to it, and Mai shivered from the appearance. Naru looked at her out of the corner of his eye and fought the urge to roll them. The house wasn't particularly that scary. He was starting to second guess Megan's suggestion to come here. The mentioned woman bounced on her heels as she was filled wit giddy excitement. She had investigated the house with her group awhile ago, and they had impressive videos and pictures of things that had happened. Naru left out a breath of air before motioning everybody to bring the equipment into the house.

Megan placed a monitor on the coffee table as she looked around the room. It hadn't changed all that much since her last visit. In fact, she was beginning to think the owners kept it that way to give off the spooky feeling. She hooked wires to the monitor before plugging it into an outlet near the couch. The square box blinked on before it short circuited. She frowned at it; somebody was messing with her.

"What's wrong, Megan?" asked Mai as she walked in with a microphone. "Is it not working?"

"Short circuit," answered Megan. "Nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh, alright," Mai said before beginning to set up the microphone. "Ayako, you and I are staying in a room together. Two of us will have to share a bed."

Megan thought of something important before she turned on her heel and out the door. Mai blinked and sighed. She didn't really work for SPR, so she could do as she wished. The woman volunteered to help them. After a few seconds, Megan came back into the room with a bag of small, plastic toy horses. Lin raised an eyebrow as he walked in the room after her.

"Planning on playing with horses?" he asked.

Megan shook her head and she wiggled a finger at him. "Silly Lin, the spirit of a young boy plays with them. He died after being run over by a horse and buggy."

Lin nodded to her explanation before setting up is laptop. Megan looked at Mai before the both of them started to laugh. It was too amusing to watch him do the same mundane thing over and over again on every case. The Chinese man ignored them, and he walked out of the room as soon as the laptop was set up for the next few nights. The girls laughed louder.

"What's so funny?" asked Monk, as he peaked his head into the room. "The both of you are laughing pretty loud?"

"Lin," snickered Megan. "He's about as bad as his 'stick in the mud' boss."

Monk chuckled a little before he shook his head. Megan was definitely a different personality. She liked to agitate the Chinese man, and, by the sound of it, she wouldn't mind trying to agitate Naru either.

"If you have time to joke, do your job," a familiar voice commanded.

"You're such a spoil sport, Naru," groaned Megan. "Oh, I know, why don't you tell Mai that you actually worry about her?"

"She's a klutz and accident prone, why wouldn't one be?"

"That's not what I meant, you 'stick in the mud'," growled Megan as she stalked out of the room.

\

_"Mai_,_" _a voice called. _"Something else is in this place; however, a little boy does like to play." _

"What ... Gene?" asked Mai. "Can't I have dreams without you?"

_"Well, sorry I can't be Naru." _

"T-That's not what I mean!" the young woman shouted, her face flushed a bright red.

She heard Gene laugh as she glared at him. He shook his head before pointing to a scene. She blinked before looking carefully at the video playing back to her. The house had hurt soldiers in it. One thrashed around widely as he cursed and screamed at the nurses. She winced at the slight words that she was picking up.

"What's going on, Gene? Gene?"

She gasped as she turned to the side. The soldier that was screaming at the nurses was staring at her. The girl backed up as the soldier moved closure. Mai gasped as if she couldn't get any air. She had been in people's places when they died, but this never happened to her. It was getting harder to breath then she realized the soldier had his hands around her neck, crushing her airways.

_"You let me die!" _

"I-I ..." Mai tried to talk.

_"You let me die!" _

\

"Mai."

Mai's eyes snapped open as she caught her breath. Her pupils dilated as she started thrashing about trying to get out of her capture's grip. Her nails raked their skin. The person didn't loosen their grip or make a movement about the pain that was running through their arms. She was still trying to make grips with her nightmare, and it was pushing over to reality. Her breathing became rigid, and her nails started to draw blood.

"Mai!"

She stopped as she recognized that voice. She never heard his voice yell let alone sound worried about the girl. She slumped in Naru's arms as her grip on his arms released. The moon shaped marks bleed quickly, but the lead investigator did nothing about it. He didn't know what to do at all, honestly. When Ayako had run into base screaming about Mai thrashing as if she was trying to get away from somebody, he hadn't thought much of anything. She had her eyes closed as she leaned on him; however, he knew she wasn't sleeping. The wetness on his shirt told him that she definitely wasn't sleeping.

"Naru," called Megan. "Look ... look at her neck."

He gave Megan something akin to a questioning look before he tilted Mai's head to the side a little. She didn't struggle most likely drained from her earlier attempt at escape. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the purplish bruises forming on her neck. Hand prints as if somebody was strangling her. The cold look was replaced with a look of anger.

"You said that this place was mostly harmless," spat Naru at Megan.

The woman was on the spot as she heard Naru's venom words. He was right to be angry with her; she had told them that it was pretty harmless at this building. She never ran into hostile ghosts within the Farnsworth House.

"It is ... was harmless. I didn't lie."

Naru didn't say anything to her as he laid Mai on her bed; the girl had fallen asleep through all the conversation. He let out a taunt breath before walking out of the room. Megan looked at the floor as she realized that two other pairs of eyes looked at her with pain and hurt. She knew Monk and Ayako were looking at her. She wasn't lying. John patted her shoulder before walking out of the room after the two of them. She wasn't lying. The tears fell as she let out a sob. She wasn't lying.

"You don't have to cry."

Megan snapped her head up to look at the only other awake person in the room. Lin watched her before walking half way out of the room. She sniffled before looking away from him. Of course she had to cry. Everybody blamed her.

"They'll get over it. It's not like these things haven't happened before."

When in fact, they haven't.


	7. File 2 - Soldier's Anguish Part 2

**A/N: **I'm writing this when I could potentially be studying. You should be lucky, and I should be slapped. Okay, slap me. I have a Physics exam Friday, and I can't do math. Huzzah!

* * *

Mai was cheerful after she had awoken the next day. It seemed as if the dream didn't bother her at all, and the others let it be. If she wasn't freaking out about it, then there was absolutely no need to bring the dream topic to her. She grinned and laughed with the others; however, blue eyes noticed that her hands, occasionally, would find their way to the bruised fingers on her neck. Naru narrowed his eyes, if only slightly, as he counted the movement. Five times in the past ten minutes. Eleven times in the past fifteen minutes. He knew she was holding back on being scared and freaked out.

"Mai," he called, voice monotone.

"I just got you your tea," was her automatic reply as she turned to face him. "Unless you're really that thirst ..."

"I'd like to speak with you - alone."

Mai puffed her cheeks as he interrupted her sentence. He really had no manners to her, did he? He walked out of the room motioning for her to follow. The others stopped to stare as she followed him at a slower pace. Well, most of the others stopped to stare. Lin continued to watch the monitors and had headphones on. Green eyes watched them leave as well, but Megan quickly started to count the ceiling tiles once more. What number was she on? Hundred? The twenty-three year old groaned as she realized she had lost count. Her fingers ran over the purple stone arrowhead as she continued to stare at the ceiling.

\

"What do you want, Naru?"

"You touched those bruises around your neck at least eleven times in the past fifteen minutes. What aren't you telling us, Mai?"

Mai stopped her witty remark as she realized the words that her boss had spoken. He knew she was scared to be in the house at that moment. He knew that she was worried about the vengeful soldier that haunted the place. She paused for a few moments before deciding to speak to her boss.

"I-I'm fine."

"Liar," he spoke calmly.

"How am I a liar?!"

"You paused for at least a minute before deciding on your answer," he simply stated before walking back into 'base'.

Mai touched the bruises on her neck once more before sighing. She had to learn to act better around Naru. He knew body language way to well for his own good. The young woman put a smile on her face before walking back into the room. Everybody was all over her when she stepped through the door. Mai laughed as she beat them away with a microphone stand. Naru, agitated at such use of his equipment, grabbed it off of her before smacking her over the head with it. She rubbed her sore head as the others laughed at her. It wasn't fair.

\

Brown met green as Mai and Megan entered into a staring contest. They had finished their jobs for Naru, and they had nothing better to do. (Apparently.) Megan couldn't keep a straight face before she doubled over laughing. Mai whooped:

"I won! Woo!"

"Oh, she beat me in battle; however, she has not won the war."

Mai puffed her cheeks before she playfully glared at her new friend. Megan grinned innocently at the joking glare.

"Practice more, Mai. You're almost able to intimate 'stick in the mud's' glare."

Mai doubled over from laughter after she heard that comment. Megan grinned in victory as she put her pointer and ring fingers in the air in the shape of a V. A pillow to the face was the reaction she had gotten from Mai.

"Don't you two have something better to do then annoy me?"

"Ah, Naru, but my hobby _is _to annoy you," grinned Megan.

"Go check on your plastic horses," he replied hotly.

The woman shook her head as she walked toward the bedroom the little boy liked to stay in at the building. She hummed a small tune before getting to the room. As she touched the doorknob, she felt a cold jolt coming from it. She couldn't lift her hand away from the knob. It stuck to the gold, metal thing as if it was ice.

"H-Hey, h-help!" she yelled as she realized she was being cut off from precious oxygen. "G-Guys!"

An invisible arm wrapped around her waist as she shuddered. It was extremely cold. She remained calm (well as calm as she could be) as the cold drifted to her ear:

_"You'll pay for what you did to me." _

Megan's breath hitched; it was the soldier that attacked Mai when she was asleep. She felt phantom fingers running over her shoulders before she started to struggle. A grip formed on her shoulders as she winced from the pain.

"Let go," she growled.

The grip didn't loosen. She continued to struggle, and struggle ... and struggle. She was panicking at that point. Nobody had come to look for her. Why would they? They were probably still mad at her for lying about the house. Tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, but she didn't cry. No, crying wasn't going to solve her situation. Her eyelids grew heavy as the lack of oxygen started to take its toll. Maybe, maybe she wouldn't have talked and screamed. Her senses dulled as she faintly heard the monk chanting in the background. The grip disappeared and she dropped. A new grip appeared, but she was too numb to really care. Oxygen filled her lungs, and she let out a gasp, before the dark covered the corner of her mind.

\

"We should give the females ward charms."

"Good idea, Monk. The only female that hadn't been attacked has been Ayako."

"Exactly. Plus, I don't want to take any more chances."

Green eyes fluttered open as Megan let out a heaving cough. Somebody helped her sit on the couch as she continued to cough deeply. Her blurry vision began to clear, and she noticed that Lin was helping her. Most likely since he was the closest as he sat at the monitors. Her face flushed and she let out a shaky thanks to the Chinese man.

'Wait,' she thought, her mind stirring. 'Did I just blush at Lin?!'


	8. File 2 - Soldier's Anguish Part 3

The activity, since the attacks, had quieted in the building. While others were watching the monitors (cough, Naru and Lin, cough), the majority were sitting in Megan, Mai and Ayako's room. They were watching a movie, and they were laughing from it. Monk could hardly breathe as he clenched his sides. He felt as if they were splitting from all the laughter that emitted from is lungs and mouth. Megan scoffed at the movie. Why had she suggested to watch _A Haunted House_ when everybody was bored? The movie was a horror/comedy, and she remembered it was absolutely stupid. Plus, it was rated R.

"Oh my god," laughed Mai. "Why was this movie made?"

"Cause its a horrible movie," Megan answered. "I'm sorry I suggested it."

"No, no," giggled Monk. "I'm quite enjoying it. The scene with them high with the ghost ... amazing.~"

The door creaked open as Naru stepped into the room. He eyed the group with a distasteful look before walking over to grab the notebook Mai had forgotten to give him. Mai winced as she knew he would be mad at her later. The young man was to walk out the door until his eyes glazed over to the TV. He watched a few seconds of it before slightly, _slightly _wincing. Why, in hell, were they watching _that _movie? Yes, he's seen the movie.

"I suggested it," Megan answered his unheard question. "I'm regretting it."

"Good."

Megan turned to the movie as Naru walked from the room. The others continued to laugh at the horrible, funny movie. The room chilled as the women began to rub their arms. Ayako gasped as she saw her breath condense in front of her. John and Monk jumped to protect if they had to protect everybody when both were flung against the wall. Shouts of their names were heard as the freezing vapor turned toward the females. Ayako started chanting as she hoped the chant would protect them only a little bit. A whistle hung through the air as a white light shot through the vapor, dissipating it. Lin hung in the doorway as he looked around the room. Monk and John groaned as they stood. John rubbed his head while Monk rubbed his back.

"Well, I guess you really are an old man."

"I am not an old man, Ayako."

"Don't call me by my first name. We're not that close, you old monk," she shrieked.

Mai giggled as she watched them arguing. Monk and Ayako made a wonderful couple even if they denied it every time she mentioned them acting like a married couple.

"Ugh, they act like a married couple that can't stand each other, but won't divorce because they still love each other," groaned Megan as she covered her ears.

"Well, you know how love is," joked Mai while laughing.

"I do," her new friend whispered. "A long time ago, I knew how love was ..."

"You did?"

"Mmhmm. Until he was taken away from me."

Mai whimpered as she heard Megan's story. It was too sad. The assistant hugged the older woman as if she was crying. Megan wasn't crying. She had finished crying years ago, but it still hurt even now. She smiled at Mai before giving a thumps up. Mai went to reply to her mention:

"Mai, tea."

Mai sighed as Megan laughed at her predicament. The younger woman glared at her laughing friend before stomping out of the room to the kitchen. The others in the room began to laugh as well as if Megan's laughter was infectious.

\

"Why must he always boss me around?" grumbled Mai as she went to grab the hot kettle from the stove. "Yeah, okay, he _is _my boss. But, he's overworking me."

_"Why couldn't you save me? Why did you leave me to die?" _

Mai froze as she heard the froze whisper through the kitchen. Maybe Naru was right ... maybe she was a ghost magnet. Her hand trembled as she looked around the room. Nobody was there with her. Her breath hitched as she felt the temperature drop drastically. It dropped a little too fast for a harmless spirit.

_"Miss, you should run." _

Mai's breathing stopped as she heard a child's voice whispering her a warning as if it was next to her.

_"He's angry."_

With those words, thee kettle was flipped over her. Mai screamed as she felt the scolding hot water hit her face, clothing and exposed arms. The innocent presence disappeared as brown eyes glazed over as she looked at the menacing soldier in front of her. Her eyes dropped as the pain of the burns went numb. The water must have not been too hot.

"Why?" she whispered, darkness clouding the corners of her eyes.

_"You'll suffer as I did. Painfully ... slowly." _

\

_"Mister, you have to help her." _

Naru blinked as he stared at the little boy in front of him. Little kids shouldn't have been in the building. Something was off about the boy. He was wearing Civil War period clothing. The boy seemed nervous as he hopped from one foot to another.

_"You have to help her, mister!" _

Naru didn't know why or what brought Mai's name into his thoughts, but he dropped the notebook that was in hands as he raced through the hallway to the kitchen. He knew she was taking entirely too long to make tea. The boy appeared at the doorway before him, and he knew that it was the boy's spirit. But, he knew Mai was in trouble. He froze as he saw the figure on the floor. Mai shivered as if she was cold. His eyes fell upon the kettle the his eyes widened. Yes, Naru was worried and frightened.

"Mai!"

\

Megan swished through the websites with the help of the touchscreen on her laptop. She never heard of a soldier dying in the house. It worried her that such a piece of information was not recorded. Mai was in the hospital, because this soldier was out to get all females. Her fingers froze from typing at the keyboard as her eyes widened in realized thought.

"The house was used as a hospital after the war," she said. "It was used for both Union and Confederate soldiers. But, the house was used as a North army hideaway before the battle ended."

Lin lifted his head off the wall of the base as he heard her quiet statement. They were the only ones left in the house as the others took Mai to the hospital. Everybody insisted except Naru who pretty much demanded to go to the hospital with her. Megan lifted her head as she felt eyes on her. Grey eyes met green as Megan managed a 'eep' escaping her throat.

"What are you suggesting, Ms. Langard?"

Megan remained quiet as she twirled a piece of hair around her finger. She wasn't part of their team. She didn't want to give her stupid suggestions to anybody.

"Megan," snapped Lin.

"So, you do know my first name," she commented, her eyes narrowed.

Lin's stoic face didn't falter as he waited for her answer. Megan sighed:

"I'm suggesting that the soldier haunting this place was part of the Confederate army. When the battle was over, the house was used a hospital for all soldiers; however, the occupants were obviously for the North. My suggestion is that the soldier was not treated fairly (or at all), and he died a slow, painful, agonizing death."

"I think that's the smartest thing you've said all day, Megan," commented Lin, his lips turned up in a smirk.

Megan puffed her cheeks as she glared at his back. Lin ignored her as he called Naru on his phone. Her glare subsided as she realized that he had taken her suggestion as a extreme possibility for the haunting. Lin closed his phone as her laptop went blank. Megan blinked before it was thrown out of her lap. Cool breath was on the back of her neck. She looked behind the chair, and met face to face with a Confederate soldier. His sunken eyes seemed to glow red with anger.

"W-We're not the n-nurses h-here," stuttered Megan as she fell out of the chair. "W-We didn't n-neglect y-you."


End file.
